Luna Llena
by Klaineitsthebestintheworld
Summary: Lydia y Isaac son amigos desde hace mas de 3 años, siempre están juntos y siempre se cuentan todo. A Isaac le gusta Ethan y Lydia como buena amiga metiche ayudara a Isaac a conquistarlo. Lo se pésimo summary, pero denle una oportunidad.


**¡Hola!, ¿Cómo les va?, a mi bien por que ahora se que no solo hay dos fans de Aliados en FanFiction, sino 3, ¡O TALVEZ MAS! :), :D, :p; y eso me pone muy feliz. Pero bueno, otra razón es por que vengo con esta nueva historia llamada Luna Llena, (Cuando lo digo no puedo evitar pensar en Luna Nueva de Crepúsculo) trata sobre Teen Wolf (¿Por que siempre digo lo obvio?), específicamente, sobre Isaac, Lydia e Ethan, en mi opinión es una muy buena historia, (Lo mismo que piensan todos los autores), y enserio me gustaría que la leyeran (Creo que si entraron a la historia es por que la van a leer). Esta historia se la dedico a Rusherlovekogan y a LoveDamonSalvatore, mi primer lector y reviador, su review me inspiro a escribir esta historia (No se porque, pero con solo leer la palabra Teen Wolf por parte de alguien mas me inspiro y le saque todo esto).**

**Aclaraciones: En algunos diálogos no describí las acciones, esto se deb a que no han cambiado, siguen usando las mismas expresiones y tono que en el dialogo anterior.**

**Disclaimer: Ahora si se que es y me saltare la parte de no entenderlo, (Gracias Rusherlovekogan). No hago esto con fines de lucro, otra vez, si pero solo como lucro sentimental, ni difamación, los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Jeff Davis y a Sony. Ya sin mas, aquí esta, Luna Llena, capitulo uno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Isaac**

**En el colegio.**

-Isaac, ¿Cómo te va hermano?-Le saludo Ethan al ver entrar a Isaac al aula.

-What's app, Bro?-Respondía Isaac mientras se sentaba junto a Ethan.

-Sabes que no me gusta los idiomas-Se quejó Ethan mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.-Si por mi fuera olvidaría español, pero ya vez eso del hablar y comunicarse y bla bla bla bla.-Bromeo Ethan mientras hacía de su mano un puppet y se reía.

-Jajaja-Ethan e Isaac se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos desde hace unos cuantos meses atrás, Ethan comenzó a hablarle, pero no precisamente por él.

-Adivina quién soy.-Alguien le había tapado los ojos a Ethan al tiempo que hablaba con un tono juguetón.

-Mmm... ¿Isaac?-Preguntó con un tono igual que el del individuo misterioso.

-Tonto, estoy enfrente de ti.-Se burlaba Isaac al tiempo que le golpeaba suavemente el hombro.

-Cierto, hola Isaac.-Decía Ethan al tiempo que le tocaba el rostro a Isaac por todas partes, aun con los ojos tapados.

-Jajaja, basta Ethan.-Se reía Isaac al tiempo que se quitaba las manos de Ethan de la cara.

-Soy yo, hola.-El individuo misterioso por fin se había revelado sentándose al lado de Ethan mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Danny!-Ethan no pudo resistir el besarlo, por primera vez él lo había hecho primero. Ethan y Danny eran novios desde antes que el tiempo tuviera nombre, y aun se amaban como el primer día, y no les importaba en lo más mínimo demostrar su amor frente a las demás personas.

-Aww, que adorable,-Se burlaba Isaac al ver su tierno beso.- pero ya enserio, deténganse, ahí viene la profesora.-Advirtió Isaac al ver entrar a su profesora de latín al aula. Su profesora podía ser un poco... Totalmente retraída, tradicional y rígida. Si veía a un chico y chica abrazándose los enviaba a dirección, si llegara a ver a dos hombres besándose, UF, ni hablar.

-Continuaremos con esto más tarde.-Danny podía ser el de confexion tierna, pero a la hora de la acción no dudaba ni por un segundo en tomar el control de la situación.

-Por supuesto.-Y Ethan o tenia ningún problema con ello, es más, le encantaba.

-No te estaba preguntando.-Sentencio Danny para luego irse con una gran sonrisa juguetona.

-Algún día va a golpearte.-Dijo Isaac con seriedad.

-Que lo haga, me encantaría.- ¿Un dato curioso?, a este Ethan le encanta el maltrato ajeno, le encanta el sadomasoquismo.

-Hay amigo, sos único.

-Gracias, lo se.-Dijo Ethan en un tono y expresiones orgullosas un tanto ridículas y cómicas.

-Jajá,-Isaac no estaba muy seguro porque pero solo con estar con Ethan le alegraba el día.-Oye, quisiera saber si tu...- Isaac se había puesto nervioso.- Si tu quisieras...-Ethan parecía no entender lo que Isaac estaba tratando de decir.-"¡VAMOS, SOLO DICELO HALEY!", Quisiera saber si tu...- Isaac quedo embobado con esos hermosos ojos azules que lo volvían loco y hacia que se sintiera paralizado e incapaz de moverse.

-Isaaaaaac.-Dijo Ethan entre cantando y gritando mientras le pasaba su mano derecha por enfrente de su cara.

-Eh, si, ¿Qué?-Dijo Isaac como saliendo de un trance mirando a Ethan a los ojos.

-¿Que me querías decir?-Dijo Ethan en un tono curioso.

-Ha, si, te quería preguntar que si tu...- Algo lo detuvo.- Que si quisieras ir con Danny y conmigo a ver el maratón de películas de terror en la casa de Lydia.-Por alguna razón no le invito a salir como lo tenía paneado. Sintió cono si estuviese traicionando a alguien, pero ¿Por qué le importa tanto no dañar a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía?- Sé que no te gustan, pero me siento mal al no invitarte.- Prácticamente le dije la verdad.

-Ah, que tierno, - Dijo Ethan para luego abrazar a Isaac.- pero no, no gracias.- Dijo Ethan ya separado de Isaac pero con una mano aun en su hombro.- Pero preguntarle a Aiden, a él le encantan los intestinos y viseras volando por todas partes mientras un loco se regodea con una sierra mecánica en las manos.- Finalizo Ethan.

-Aiden te obligo a ver Masacre en Texas, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Isaac con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, fue horrible.- Dijo Ethan con una expresión de asco y miedo formada en su rostro.- No pude dormir en una semana.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo Isaac en un tono condescendiente.

-Sí, pero bueno, ya lo pasado pasado,-Dijo un Ethan mucho más alegre.- mejor pon atención a la clase, la profesora nos está viendo.- Dijo Ethan señalando disimuladamente a la profesora con el pulgar.

-Oh sí, claro, ¿Luego hablamos?- Dijo Isaac con una gran sonrisa.

-Vale.- Respondió Ethan de igual manera para luego fijar su atención en la profesora, la cual los miraba un poco molesta. Isaac hizo lo mismo.

-"¿Por qué no lo invite a salir?, si, sé que es novio de Danny, pero él lo trata mal y lo usa como un objeto... Bueno, eso no es cierto, si lo trata muy bien, un poco brusco, pero bien, ¿Pero porqué demonios no lo hice?, ¿Desde cuando me importa que algún chico tenga novio?... Ahhh ¿Que rayos me pasa?". Se quejó Isaac con sigo mismo durante toda la clase de latín sin prestar atención a la profesora.

* * *

**PDV: Isaac.**

-¿Porque rayos no lo invite?- Si, me seguía quejando con migo mismo por no haber tenido el valor de invitar a Ethan a salir, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela hacia mi momentánea libertad y me auto regañaba.

-Hey Isaac.- Alguien me saludo por detrás, y de inmediato reconocí su voz.

-Hola Lydia.- Lydia es una de mis mejores amigas, fue de las primeras a quienes me abrí, ella me dio el valor para hacerlo otra vez... Excepto con mi padre, no sé si algún día lograre decírselo. Siempre estaré feliz de ver a Lydia.

-¿Listo para el maratón de horror?- Veo que Lydia tiene una sonrisa traviesa formada en sus labios, eso indica que ha escogido las más horribles películas para el maratón... Danny se traumara, lo cual me da un poco de satisfacción.

-Siempre.- No le puedo negar nada a Lydia, y no sé porque, no me interesan las mujeres- Oye, ¿Qué te parece si invitase a Aiden?, - La verdad no quería invitar a Aiden, pero si no lo hacia Ethan sospecharía, eso e heriría los sentimientos de Aiden, ¿¡Por qué soy tan buena persona!?- le encantan las películas de horror.

-Claro, oye que te parece si...-Lydia se tambaleaba mareada.-

-¿Lydia?- Digo con una notoria preocupación en mi voz

-Si...- En ese momento Lydia se desmayo.

-¡LYDIA!- Lydia se había desmallado y no sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock, pero luego recordé.- ¡Por favor dime que la trajiste!- Busco desesperadamente en su mochila la única cosa que lograra salvara. Después de unos segundos, la encuentro, una pequeña jeringa con una aguja y un frasquito con un líquido transparente en su interior, se ha derramado la mitad.- Espero que sea suficiente.- Frenéticamente destapo la aguja y cojo el poco líquido que queda en el frasco, y le inyecto directamente en el corazón. Le saco la aguja del pecho y espero.- ¡Lydia despierta! ¡Por favor!

-...- Nada, no respondía.

-¡Lydia!-

-...- Ni siquiera se movía.

-¡LYDIA! ¡POR FAVOR!- Estoy al borde del colapso, Lydia es mi mejor amiga, ella fue la única que me aceptó cuando nadie lo hizo, ella fue la única columna que me soporto, la única que se interesó por mí, la única que no me juzgó, la única que me escucho, la que me ayudo, la que se atrevió a ir a donde yo cuando vio que estaba herido, le que me salvo de ser un criminal, la que me dio la opción de un futuro mejor... La que me... Salvo la... Vida. -No puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado. ¡DESPIERTA!-Digo finalmente dándole una bofetada.

-¡Agggh!- Veo a Lydia abrir los ojos mientras se incorporaba.

-¡Lydia!- Grito al abrazarla. Creo que el que se va a desmallar ahora soy yo.- ¡¿Que rayos te pasa!?- Le decía al sacudirla de los hombros.- ¿¡Tan siquiera desayunaste!?- Veo que quiere responder, pero no le doy oportunidad- ¿¡Y porque rayos solo traes medio frasco de Eritropoyetina!?- Comienzo a llorar.- Tu lo quieres es que me dé un infarto.- Vuelvo a abrazarla soltando todas mis lágrimas.

-Isaac...

-Cállate.- Digo aun llorando abrazado a Lydia. Después de estar un tiempo así me levanto y ayudo a Lydia a levantarse. Me seco los ojos.- ¿Desayunaste?- Pregunto con los residuos del llanto.

-¿Eh?- Veo que está un poco confundida, creo que aún no se reincorpora por completo.- Ah, sí, si desayune.- Le creo, siempre me dice la verdad, pero sin los detalles.

-¿Qué?,- Siento una última lagrima escapar y la limpio.- ¿Que desayunaste?

-...-

-Lydia- Digo cruzándome de brazos.- ¿Que desayunaste?

-Una... Manzana- Veo que está un poco avergonzada.

-Ten.- Saco un sándwich que tenía guardado en mi mochila para después y se lo entrego.- Por favor cómelo.

-Gracias.- Toma el sándwich, aun esta apenada, así que trato de aligerar el ambiente cambiando de tema.

-Y, ¿Que me querías preguntar?- Digo con un tono más relajado.

-¿Eh?- Creo que ahora solo esta distraída.

-¿Que... Me querías preguntar antes de que te... Desmallaras?

- A si, te quería preguntar ¿Que si te parecía bien que invitara a Alison a ver el maratón con nosotros?- Veo como su tono y expresiones se relajan un poco más a comparación a como estaba antes.

-Claro.- Digo con una pequeña sonrisa formada en mi rostro.

-...-

-...-

Veo que mis intentos por alegrar al ambiente son en vano, los dos nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio por varios segundos.

-"Si eso de los milagros de película donde alguien llega y cambia el humor de los personajes es real, por favor, te lo pido, haz que suceda ahora".

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

Otra vez me demostraste porque soy ateo y no cristiano ni nada. Bueno en ese caso creo que yo me encargare.

-"No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto", Lydia, ¿Te digo algo?

-Sí, claro.

-Ahh- Tomo aire y me preparo.- Invite a Ethan salir.- Y lo termino diciendo como si nada.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡Ay por Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer!- Ahí esta la Lydia que conozco, esa alegre e hiperactiva chica que no se sabe estar quieta y siempre ilumina la habitación a la que entra.- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!- Lydia estaba dando saltitos en su lugar.- Alto.- Creo que se dio cuenta de ese, algo.- ¿Que Ethan no es novio de Danny?- No puedo hacer otra cosa que decirle la verdad.

-Si.- Digo rascándome la nuca y haciendo el gesto que viene con la acción.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!- Me río un poco al ver su expresión: Abre la boca en O y se la tapa con las manos mientras ve para otra parte.- ¡Eres una perra!- Decía ahora riéndose, yo también me reía.- ¿¡Invitas a salir a alguien sabiendo que ya tiene novio!?- Ahora tenía la mano derecha en la cadera y me señalaba con el índice de la derecha mientras me sonreía pervertidamente.- Te admiro.- Me dice haciendo el símbolo de respeto callejero.

-Bueno...

-... No lo invitaste a salir ¿Verdad?- Me dice cruzada de brazos.

-Invitar invitar de lo que es invitar, pues no.- Respondo un poco avergonzado.

-¿Que paso? Y no me digas que era porque tiene novio, por que a ti te importa un bledo si alguien tiene novio o no.- Y tenía razón, si yo quería algo, lo conseguía.

-Bueno...

-*Bip*Bip*

-Es Derek, Jackson ha de haberlo enviado a por mí **(1)**, ¿Quieres que te lleve?- Pregunto al ver que Derek trajo la limusina, odio la limusina.

-Claro.- Dice con esa sonrisa que encanta... ¿Seré bisexual?

-¿¡Vas a venir!?- Me dice Lydia ya muy cerca de la limusina. Me quedo sumido en mis pensamientos por un momento, pero Lydia me devolvió con uno de sus potentes gritos a distancia.

-¡Ya voy!- Digo apresurándome a llegar a la limusina de Compañías Haley donde Derek ya está impaciente.

-Señorita.- Bromeo abriéndole la puerta a Lydia con tono y expresiones de mayor domo.

-Jajaja, ya cállate y entra tu también.- Me dijo empujándome por la espalda y haciendo que entrara a la limusina para luego entrar ella.- Wow.- Lydia parece niña en dulcería.- ¡Esta limu es increíble!- Dijo Lydia con el asombro en sus ojos, y tenía razones para emocionarse, los autos de mi padre no eran nada modestos, el más humilde que he llegado a ver fue un auto Ferrari rojo, con tapicería de cuero, luces estroboscópicas azules por debajo y ruedas 4x4, y la limusina que había enviado no era la excepción, era del estilo clásico... Por fuera, por dentro la tapicería es de terciopelo rojo, con asientos suficientemente espaciosos como para diez personas, una bola disco, una mini nevera en cada extremo del asiento y un quema cocos que abarcaba toda la sección del pasajero. Puede que a algunos les parezca algo increíble de lo cual enorgullecerse, pero a mí solo me da vergüenza.

-¿A dónde señor?- Pregunta Derek muy cordialmente, igual que siempre.

-A casa de Lydia, por favor.-

-De inmediato señor.- Dijo Derek igual que antes, a veces me siento un poco mal por él, él tan cordial y amable ¿Y yo solo me limito a decirle a dónde ir?, a veces me siento una basura por tratar así a Derek, pero eso lo cambiare hoy.

-Oye Lydia.- Digo en voz baja evitando que Derek me escuche.

-¿Si?- Al parecer entendió y también habla en voz baja.

-*** **** **.- Comienzo a preguntarle a Lydia que la parecía si invitase a Derek a ver el maratón con nosotros, en clave morse, para no arruinarle la sorpresa a Derek.

-** **** ***.- Lydia obviamente accede, entre más personas mejor, dice ella, pero como era obvio me pregunto el porqué de mi pregunta.

-* ** * *** *.- Y al decirle la razón paso justamente lo que creí que pasaría.

-Aww, que tierno- Dice haciendo el tono materno que tanto me incomoda.- cosita más linda, siempre pensando en los demás- Dice mientras me retuerce las mejillas al estilo de abuelita ochentera.- me encantas.- Finaliza finalmente soltando mis mejillas.- ¿Pero quien le pregunta?, ¿Tu o yo?

-Yo.

-Pues ya- Dice señalando a Derek con la mano.

-Derek.

-¿Si señor?

-Después de tu turno, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo y unos amigos a ver un maratón de películas de terror en casa de Lydia?- Digo intentando sonar natural.

-No lo sé señor, ¿Su padre lo aprueba?

-Claro.- Y de hecho lo hace, no le importa nada que no le genere dinero, por ende, siempre esta de acuerdo con ellas.

-No lo se señor.- Dice un poco preocupado.

-Vamos, anímate- Le digo con un tono alegre.- te la pasas todo el día encerrado en los autos de mi padre,- Creo que soné un poco cruel.- anímate a hacer algo para ti.

-... Bueno, está bien, usted gana, iré a con usted.

-Genial.- Digo esbozando una sonrisa en mi rostro y voz, y creo distinguir una sonrisa por parte de Derek, esta noche será increíble.

* * *

-Llegamos señor.- Me dice Derek al estacionarse frente a la casa de Lydia.

-Gracias.

-Lydia, despierta.- Digo sacudiendo delicadamente a Lydia que se había dormido en el camino con la cabeza recargada en mi hombro.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?- Dice tallándose los ojos y con tono somnoliento.

-Ya llegamos.- Digo muy suavemente para no irritarla como siempre pasa cada vez que se va despertando y alguien le re-despierta con un grito.

-¿A dónde?- Dice bostezando pero poniendo la mano derecha frente a su boca para evitar que huela su mal aliento matutino.

-A tu casa, vamos, despierta.

-A si, gracias por traerme.- Dice mientras baja de la limusina.

-Por nada, cuando quieras.- Le digo ya abajo también de la limusina, para luego despedirme con un abrazo.- Hasta el momento del trauma psicológico.- Bromeo.

-Jajá, hasta entonces.- Dice para luego encaminarse a su casa.

-¡No olvides conseguir más Eritropoyetina!- Le digo a unos tres metros de que Lydia entre a su casa.

-¡Claro!- Me dice volteando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¡Y por favor hoy come una hamburguesa!- Le digo mientras cruza la puerta.

-¡Tal vez!- Me dice para luego cerrar la puerta.

**Fin PDV Isaac**

* * *

**Y así Isaac y Lydia se prepararon para el maratón, llamaron a Aiden y Alison, que por suerte aun no tenían planes, y Lydia preparo una pequeña-buena-gran sorpresa para Isaac… O bueno, su idea de una pequeña-buena-gran sorpresa.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto?, a mi mucho :), :D, :p.**

**(1): Creo que Derek será trabajador de Jackson Haley en todas mis historias, no lo se, pero es de la única forma que lo puedo ver en mi mente.**

**Espero sus reviews, please, un fic comentado es un fic feliz, aun no estoy seguro de quien dijo eso, pero aun creo que esta entré Oveja Salvaje, Rusherlovekogan y/o Alex Daniel.**

**Bye. Smile. :D**


End file.
